Ligar
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: De como Bakugou intenta cortejar a Uraraka Ochako a su explosiva (y/o estúpida) manera [Kacchako]


**L** I **G** A **R**

* * *

La noticia de su relación no tardó en expandirse como la pólvora por la clase 1-A, y posteriormente, toda la escuela. Dos alumnos aceptados por recomendaciones estaban juntos oficialmente, en una relación y no se molestaban en hacerla privada. Si veías con más precisión ─o te llamabas Tenya Iida─, hasta podías apreciar como el siempre ordenado Shouta Todoroki le metía mano a la vicepresidenta Momo Yaoyorozu. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Katsuki Bakugou, quien pronunciaba grosería y daba miradas fulminantes a un estoico Todoroki y la sonrojada pelinegra.

No era hasta que Todoroki le daba una mirada acusadora que él girara violentamente la cabeza.

─ Calentón de mierda ─ susurraba con desprecio.

Le cabreaba, le cabreaba enormemente que esos dos estén juntos y no tengan ningún reparo en mostrar cuan estúpidamente enamorados estaban.

No es que él tenga alguna fijación en su relación o estuviera celo-, celos…,agh; esa palabra. En el fondo, estaba cabreado con él mismo, y no aceptaría nunca su derrota frente a sus dos eternos rivales.

Primero, el imbécil de Todoroki formalizaba con la chica que le gustaba antes que él. Había hecho su movimiento y ahora se lo restregaba en la cara.

El aludido debió sentir su mirada fulminante que le sonrió socarronamente antes de volver a besar a la pelinegra. Bakugou ya sentía como sus manos se calentaban ─ _te voy a explotar la boca a ver si te burlas de mí otra vez pedazo de mierda_ ─. Como prediciendo que iba a tomar acción a su amenaza, unas risas cantarinas sonaron a sus espaldas.

─ ¡Entrenemos hoy Deku-kun!

─ S-sí Uraraka-san.

Bufó entre molesto y decepcionando. Allí estaban otro de sus problemas.

La chica que le gustaba no era más que Uraraka Ochako, la mujer a quién le había dado una paliza en los Juegos Deportivos, poseedora del quirk anulador de gravedad y amiga del nerd de Deku.

Los dos siguieron riendo ignorantes del enojo del rubio ceniza.

Sabía que su interés por esa estúpida cara redonda había comenzado durante los Juegos. Era guapa, sí; pero una chica normal y corriente que deseaba ser heroína como todos allí. No tenía nada resaltante, y según su crítico punto de vista era una idiota ─como todo aquel ser viviente que se juntara con Deku─, por lo que verla dando su mejor esfuerzo y obligarlo a acalambrarse los músculos por su ingenioso movimiento especial, causó un estrujón en su pecho y nunca admitiría que fue el primer momento es que una chica llamó su atención.

Tuvo que mitigar el impulso de sostenerla en sus brazos cuando la vio desvanecerse finalizando el combate. La fiereza en sus ojos era algo que se había quedado imantado en su memoria, persiguiéndolo, y dándole el suficiente fastidio como para espetarle a Sero tras su pelea.

─ Ella no es débil.

Posterior a los Juegos Deportivos comenzó su verdadero limbo.

Seguía su cabello castaño por los pasillos y su risa le causaba nudos en el estómago. Que le sonriera al idiota de Deku comenzó a causarle molestia, iniciando una pelea. Pero esto era más contraproducente, y sentía como poco a poco la chica lo rehuía cada vez más.

Al menos antes tenía la satisfacción de no ser el único imbécil con ese tipo de problemas ─porque joder en serio que lo que sea que esté sintiendo (no era amor, por una mierda que no era esa mamada) era un coñazo─, pero ahora Todoroki había ganado la pelea.

Y él debía asegurarse de que no gane la guerra.

Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, asustando a más de uno y ganando la atención de Uraraka en el proceso. Ignoró las miradas curiosas y el calor creciente en sus mejillas y las manos, porque; mierda, aquello ya era lo último.

─ Afuera. Ahora ─ antes de que Todoroki pudiera abrir la boca, Bakugou ya le había dado la espalda y él ya lo estaba siguiendo. No se sorprendió al encontrarlo afuera del salón de clases murmurando groserías a su parte, a Midoriya, y sorprendentemente, a Uraraka.

─ Ni se te ocurra esparcir lo que estamos a punto de hablar o te explotaré las bolas, imbécil.

Aguantó una carcajada, porque si se reía de la expresión avergonzada del rubio estaba seguro que no iba a salir bien parado.

Asintió.

* * *

Ochako Uraraka se sentó sonriente en su pupitre. Irradiaba felicidad, ayer había entrenado hasta tarde con Deku-kun y el chico, aunque muy torpemente y avergonzado, le había dado de una lata de soda de naranja.

Y para una chica amante del shojo como lo era ella eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

¡Había sido un beso indirecto!

─ ¡Uraraka!

Tan ensimismada estaba en su fantasía que no se había dado cuenta que el rubio intimidante de la clase le estaba gritando, y por su expresión, parecía que por un buen rato. No podía negar que esa mirada la ponía nerviosa y sin que ella lo supiera, le calentaba las mejillas.

En fin, no permitiría que nada ni nadie arruinaran el aura de felicidad que expedía todo su ser. Ignorante de que toda la clase los miraba expectantes, se giró y le dio una sonrisa.

─ ¡Mierda Uraraka, tu cara es tan redonda y tan grande como el planeta Tierra!

El rostro se le desencajó.

Y Bakugou, orgulloso de la cara estupefacta de la castaña, huyó ─no, no huyó, sólo tenía que ir al baño, huir es para imbéciles como Deku─ de la escena con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Todoroki se lamentó en su asiento.

 _(─ ¡Vas a decirme como conquistaste a la perra de Yaoyorozu de una maldita vez imbécil de mierda!)_

Bakugou era un idiota.

* * *

Saliendo de su estupefacción, Ochako se tocó el rostro soltando lagrimitas.

─ Y-yo, mi cara; ¿Es tan grande… como la Tierra?

─ ¡Para nada, eres perfecta Uraraka-san! ─ Deku fue completamente ignorado mientras Iida hacía las típicas poses con sus manos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Bakugou la interceptó a la hora del almuerzo.

─ Tus ojos parecen de lechuzas Uraraka. Son grandes y miran muy bien, debes comer zanahoria como mierda.

Ignorando el rostro contraído de la castaña y las bocas desencajadas de sus amigos, Bakugou le dejó una zanahoria en sus manos. Al igual que ayer, se fue sin decir más.

Ochako miró sombría la hortaliza en sus manos.

La arrojó a la basura.

* * *

Una familia de ranas era la cosa más adorable y extraña que Ochako podría ver en su vida. No dudó en aceptar la invitación de Tsuyu-chan de almorzar en su casa junto a Midoriya e Iida.

─ No te preocupes por nosotros Ochako-chan. Me aseguraré de darles la mayor privacidad posible.

Se sonrojó al recordar la mirada cómplice de su amiga.

Un suspiro ilusionado salió de sus labios. Fino rubor cubría sus mejillas y se había asegurado de que las sombras y labial combinaran; algo que estaba segura Deku-kun iba a notar. Pero para su mala suerte, otro chico también se había percatado, por lo que casi escupe el corazón de los nervios cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Baugou reflejado en el espejo.

El acoso del rubio ya le causaba alucinaciones.

─ ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cara?

Asustada se giró, encontrándose que el Bakugou real estaba parado detrás de ella con su expresión de molestia acentuada.

─ Maquillaje… ─ tragó saliva. No creía que el argumento de que estaba en el baño de mujeres siquiera le importaba.

─ Eso ya lo sé cara redonda ─ _otra vez ese "cariñoso" apodo_ ─ Me refiero a que porque carajos lo usas si no lo necesitas.

─ Es para resaltar el rostro y su belleza Bakugou-kun. Estoy segura que tu madre también…

─ Por eso te digo que no lo necesitas, coño. ¿Eres idiota?

Uraraka levantó el rostro sorprendida y sonrojada. ¿Acaso Katsuki Bakugou le había dicho, muy a su manera, que la consideraba atractiva?

No, la pregunta era: ¿Por qué la emocionaba tanto?

Algo frío cayó en su rostro deshaciendo los treinta minutos de arduo trabajo embelleciendo su faz. Bakugou le había echado agua y limpiado descuidadamente con papel de baño.

Se pasó la cena farfullando maldiciones al rubio ceniza, perdiendo tiempo y conversación con Deku-kun.

Aunque no sabía si había sido inconscientemente.

* * *

Bakugou ejercitaba concentrado en la soledad de su habitación. Las gotas de sudor pegadas a su camisa demostraban el tiempo en esta tarea, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que su plan de conquista había comenzado. Había seguido todos los pasos que el idiota de Todoroki le dijo; que por más estúpidos que fueran ─regalarle cumplidos, obsequiarle regalos, demostraciones de confianza y en síntesis, llamar su atención, etc─ , era mejor a dejar que el puto nerd de Deku le quitara a su chica en sus narices.

Pensar en el peliverde le hizo golpear con más ahínco en maltrecho saco de boxeo.

Pero ya era un mes y la castaña no daba ningún signo de haber notado sus "indirectas".

¿Acaso tuvo que regalarle tomates en vez de zanahorias?*

Saliendo de la ducha se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la refrigeradora y se quedó congelado unos instantes. Recordaba vagamente la cara de felicidad de Uraraka cada vez que ingería el alimento en sus manos.

Motivo para acercársele mañana y terminar con esa situación de una vez por todas.

* * *

─ ¿Es… leche?

( _─ Que va joder si es una puta goma_ )

─ Sí ─mentiría si negaba el calor de sus mejillas ─ Te he visto trag-… tomarla algunas veces. Sé que te gusta.

─ Oh, pues gracias Bakugou-kun.

─ ¿Eso es todo?

─ Tengo talleres con la profesora Midnight… bueno adiós.

─ Debe ser una _mierdera_ broma.

─ ¿Qué…?

Uraraka sintió una presión tibia en sus labios.

Bakugou la estaba besando ansioso.

Y ella le respondía con las mismas ganas.

* * *

Cansado, acariciando el cabello de Uraraka, asintió por décima vez.

─ Entonces cuando decías todas esas cosas, mencionabas lo que te gustaba de mí ─ _¡La nariz que tienes parece un botón jodidamente pequeño Uraraka!_ ─ Pudiste esforzarte más ─ le regañó.

─ Sí, sí, carajo. ¿Podrías solamente cerrar la boca de una puñetera vez?

─ No hasta que me respondas porque me arrojaste tu cuaderno con apuntes en medio de un exámen. Tuve un chinchón por una semana, eh─ el rubio suspiró. De saber que Uraraka cuestionaría cada estupidez que hizo la hubiera besado hace mucho.

─ Y esa vez que prácticamente me amenazaste a comer tu postre en el almuerzo…o también… ─ la lista no paraba.

* * *

Shouto Todoroki se acomodó en su asiento esa mañana del lunes.

Aparentemente la excitación por su emparejamiento con Momo había terminado y había otra pareja en el ojo indiscreto de la escuela.

─ ¡Maldición Deku imbécil muévete de una jodida vez!

─ Kacchan pero si este es mi sitio…

─ ¡Me importa una mierda puto nerd!

Vaya todo lo que pasaba en una semana sin su presencia.

Observó como la causante de la pelea suspiraba cansina. Uraraka Ochako no tenía la culpa de haber enamorado al ser más estúpido de todo 1-A y que ahora este se dispute con Midoriya el sitio a su costado.

─ Hey, Todoroki.

Ignoró la aparente escena común que se suscitaba a su lado. Kirishima lo miraba con el rostro que fácilmente podía competir con su cabello.

─ ¿Sí?

─ Escuché, bueno no, me lo contaron; verás… el punto es, ¿Tú fuiste quién le dijo a Bakugou como conquistar a Uraraka?

Shouto Todoroki no era alguien que tenía un sexto sentido muy desarrollado, pero su alarma de peligro comenzó a sonar incesante en su cabeza.

Asintió con cautela y el escalofrió de un _deja vú_ le recorrió la espalda al ver que otros individuos se unían a Kirishima.

Kaminari, Mineta, Sero, Ojiro y el pelirrojo juntaron sus manos.

─ ¡Enséñanos a nosotros también, sensei!

Una gota corrió por su frente. Suspiró.

─ Les diré lo mismo que le dije al idiota de Bakugou ─ _¡Te escuché bicolor de mierda!_ ─ Son cinco billetes por sesión.

Tal vez sus compañeros le darían dolor de cabeza, pero estaba seguro de poder soportarlo si al finalizar las clases podía llevar a Momo al restaurante más caro de Japón.

Y quién sabe, su novia de buenas era una experta en _agradecerle._

* * *

─ Así que Todoroki fue quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza ─ Uraraka había escuchado el intercambio de palabras entre Shouto y ahora lo veía exigiendo una respuesta. Chasqueó la lengua.

─ Tsk, cállate perra.

Y la besó, importándole una mierda que Aizawa-sensei ya había ingresado hace rato y que Uraraka no le había dado una respuesta clara.

La volvería a besar todas las veces que sean necesarias para transmitirle todos los sentimientos que explotaban en su interior.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Ay Dios mío esta pareja se ha metido en mi piel como no tienen idea. Tiene todo lo que me gusta: chica inocente que se esfuerza por no ser débil y el chico badass que es malo con todo el mundo pero ella saca su lado cute (tiene toda la esencia del Gajeel x Levy en mi opinión, y como es así, serán canon, yo lo sé. YO-LO-SÉ). En fin, mi inicio en este gran fandom. Como estoy leyendo el manga me podrán ver seguido... o tal vez no.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE, LO ODIASTE, O LO QUE TE VENGA UN GANA ¡VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑO(A)!**


End file.
